Fixing Everything
by Sass and Sex
Summary: Narcissa is upset and Lucius wants to make everything better. Both are well aware that he can. LEMON


Disclaimer: I have no legal right to anything copyrighted by JK Rowling.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a lemon. And my thinking is, what hotter couple is there than Lucissa? ;) I would greatly appreciate your thoughts, so please review, and let me know how you like it.

**Fixing Everything**

Lucius Malfoy sat at the head of the elegant dining room table. It was July, so Draco was home from Hogwarts. He would just be entering his third year and neither Lucius nor Narcissa could be prouder. His marks were very good. Draco Malfoy, like all Malfoys and Blacks before him, was talented and intelligent but never ever a showoff.

Narcissa sat on her husband's right, daintily finishing her supper. Her golden blonde hair was piled high on her head, not a wisp out of place. With her perfect posture and flawless complexion, Narcissa Malfoy was the epitome of the ideal pureblood wife. Any man would have been lucky to have her as his wife, but it had been Lucius Malfoy to whom she had been promised.

It was Lucius Malfoy who fell in love with her and quite nearly begged his father to arrange the marriage. That was the way in pureblood society. Narcissa, proud as she was, despised the idea of being sold like piece of jewelry or house-elf slave. But that was before she met Lucius.

He was nearly five years her senior, and as a result, they never consorted much at school. They met officially at her parents' Christmas party during her seventh year. It was an instant connection. Lucius had asked her to dance. The first touch was electrifying for both of them. From that moment on, Narcissa knew she would never be able to think of another man. Lucius knew instantly that Narcissa was the woman for him. They became engaged after her graduation and were married the following spring.

The rest of the wizarding world saw the Malfoys as cold, cruel and rather self-important. The truth was, Lucius gained his smug air from knowing that he alone had Narcissa's love. She was quite obviously extremely desirable to the opposite sex. And Narcissa gained her haughty demeanor from knowing that Lucius loved her like no other person ever could.

A smile graced her pink lips at the memories of their early days together. Nearly fifteen years later, she still felt just the same about her dear husband. Under the table, she slipped her stocking foot out her shoe and reached over to Lucius' leg. Narcissa's face did not reveal anything. Lucius gave a small smirk as he perused the Evening Prophet.

Draco was oblivious to what was going on between his parents. He looked up from his meal at the front page of the newspaper. "What's the big deal with Sirius Black?"

Narcissa froze and removed her foot from her husband's leg. Lucius frowned at the lack of contact. "It is best you don't know too much, Draco, lest others at school get the wrong idea," Lucius responded.

"Did you know him, Father?"

"Not personally, no." That was all Lucius would say on the subject. No, Lucius did not know Sirius Black. Black was supposedly the Dark Lord's most faithful servant, which was ridiculous as Lucius himself, along with his sister-in-law, Bellatrix, held those coveted positions.

Through this small conversation, Narcissa held her breath. Her lips were in a tight line. Draco noticed his mother's discomfort. "His last name is Black. Is he related to you, Mum?"

A quick glance passed between Draco's parents. Narcissa answered, "Yes. He's my cousin. Terrible man. We don't like to mention it."

"Oh, you mean like how we don't talk about Aunt Andromeda?"

Lucius smacked Draco upside the head. "Yes, exactly. You're upsetting your mother. Go to your room."

"Yes, sir." Draco stood up from the table and kissed his mother on the cheek before going to his room as instructed.

As soon as his son was gone, Lucius folded up the paper and stood up as well. He moved behind Narcissa's chair. He placed his large hands on her petite shoulders, massaging away her tension. She tried to relax into his touch, but she was too upset. "Lucius…" she whispered. "Darling, what are we going to do?"

He leaned down so that his hot breath blew onto her pale neck. "We needn't do anything, my love. He has no vendetta against us. We are safe. You, Draco and I are all safe."

"He's still my cousin, Lucius. And we know he's innocent."

Lucius stepped back. He raised his voice. "What would you have me do, Narcissa? Betray my own position to free some blood traitor idiot just because you share a common ancestor and feel guilty!"

Narcissa was now becoming angry. She leapt from her chair to face her husband. "Of course not! I would never suggest such a thing! There is nothing you can do, Lucius. Just because I'm upset, doesn't mean you can fix everything!" Her breast heaved in frustration. Her pale face was beginning to flush.

There was fire in Lucius' eyes. But it was no longer anger or frustration. His grey eyes burned with a different passion, a passion that Narcissa was very familiar with. She struggled to suppress a small smile. Lucius swiftly moved to his beautiful wife and roughly grabbed her by the upper arms, pinning her against the wall. His voice hissed in her ear, "Are you suggesting that I'm not capable of fixing things?"

This tone excited her. She knew what was happening and was well aware that she was in control of the situation; he would never do anything to her without her consent. She slowly stroked her hands down his chest and abdomen, resting her fingers in the buckle of his belt. "I would never dare insinuate that you are incapable of anything," she whispered. Her voice was strained with desire for the perfect specimen of a man whose body, so close to hers, lit her soul aflame.

She looked from the growing bulge in his pants to the passion in his eyes. His face was only centimeters from hers. "You started this, Cissa."

"And I intend to finish it, Lucius."

His lips smashed against hers, their tongues hungrily tangled in crazed passion. She threw her arms around his neck, slim fingers twisted in his platinum hair. Lucius reached around and scooped his wife into his arms. They ended up in their bedroom, never breaking the fervent kiss.

Lucius collapsed onto the bed with Narcissa, finally pulling away from her. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen, and her hair was falling out of its graceful confines. Narcissa smiled widely and her sapphire eyes sparkled at her husband standing above her.

He grinned back at her hungrily and pulled out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, she was left in nothing but a black corset and lace knickers.

She sat up on her knees to undress him. Her nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and she eagerly pushed the fabric from his shoulders. Narcissa ran her hands across his muscular chest. He groaned at her feathery touch and grasped the back of her neck, pulling her into another fiery kiss. He fumbled to unlace her corset and she unbuckled his belt, each desperate with desire for what was hidden beneath the fabric that still separated them. Lucius pulled the corset from her supple form and rid himself of his trousers as he climbed up onto the bed to join Narcissa.

He traced light kisses from her jaw to her neck and down to her breasts. He teased her with his teeth before sucking hard on the peak. His hand expertly massaged the other, eliciting a loud moan from Narcissa. He grinned and switched his ministrations.

She clutched at his hair, pressing him closer to her body. Narcissa felt a familiar tingle in her abdomen and wetness between her legs. "Lucius," she gasped, "Lucius, I need you now, please!" She pulled at the waistband of his green silk boxers, freeing his erect manhood.

Lucius trailed his tongue down her chest and flat stomach until reaching her damp panties. He removed them with his teeth, sending a shiver through Narcissa. She lay completely bare before him, breathing heavily, waiting for him. He positioned himself over her and paused. She gazed into his eyes and they softened from the flaming lust of before. Now they were simply full of complete adoration. "I love you, Cissa."

He crushed her with a kiss as he entered her, slowly and gently. Narcissa moaned and gripped his strong back with her perfectly manicured fingernails.

The pain and pleasure he felt coursed through his body. This was the way with Narcissa. Their love and anger and lust combined into a perfect blend of lovemaking.

Narcissa was in paradise. The feeling of Lucius moving in and out of her was like nothing else in this world. The slightest touch from him electrified her nerves. Very quickly, she felt the tension building in the pit of stomach.

He could tell she was close from the high pitched moans and gasps she was making. He thrust quicker and harder. Narcissa wrapped her long legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. She screamed his name in ecstasy as her climax came. Her body pulsated around him, sending him over the edge to his own release. With a loud groan, Lucius collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

Narcissa was exhausted and very sated. She softly stroked his back, slick with perspiration. He was nearly passed out on top of her, but she didn't mind. His weight made his presence real. Sometimes Narcissa was so blissfully happy, she imagined that he was just a perfect dream she had conjured up.

Once Lucius had gained back an ounce of energy, he rolled off his wife. They got under the silk sheets to prevent the chill on their damp bodies. Narcissa cuddled close to Lucius, draping one leg and arm across his body possessively. He smiled. The closeness she desired after their lovemaking always made him proud. He inspired those feelings in her, just as she inspired such love and lust within him as well. Lucius held her close, breathing in her scent and kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Lucius. I love you very much," Narcissa murmured as she fell asleep.

"I know, Cissa. And I love you. How could I not?"

She smiled and placed a sleepy kiss on his chest. "It seems you can fix everything after all."


End file.
